<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix You by Ginny41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582483">Fix You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41'>Ginny41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on 'The Fault is Not Yours' ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fix You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, I just inserted Chaewon in this AU, to give it somewhat of a better ending (because I thought the movie sucks and I'm not even trying to hide it). If you watched the movie, you will probably know what its going on, if you didn't, well all you need to know is that the story begins after something bad happens to Minjoo's character and she goes back to school, hurt and thinking about the worst. </p><p>TW: Because of what happened in the movie, nothing bad happens here, the topic is only alluded. And of course, because this is a huge spoiler so.</p><p>This is incredible short because I did it only to give myself some peace, but this sort of story would require a couple thousand of words and multiple chapters, unfortunately that's all I can give you today. Good read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was just passing by, just trying to get hold of some books she had left behind in the classroom, trying to run back to her house in time to study for the important she would have the next morning.</p><p>Instead of her books, she found someone at the empty classroom beside hers, and that night she had to make a choice.</p><p>She didn’t regret coming up to the girl, forgetting about her stupid test and the quietude of her home. She didn’t regret putting all herself in the task of saving that girl she had never talked to before but was now part of her life.</p><p>Chaewon didn’t utter a word, she didn’t have to. Her eyes on the fragile figure sat by the desk, the weak light of the night turning the blood on her face black, her wounds like holes that led straight to an equally hurt soul. She didn’t have to ask questions, she just needed to provide that girl with what she needed the most now: care and safety, things that she found on Chaewon’s embrace as the older girl hugged her until she could break out of her shocked state and allow her tears to fall.</p><p>Later on that night, Chaewon slid her own shoes on the girl’s hurt feet, slowly lifting her so they could make their way out of the classroom and towards the street where she called the first cab she could get.</p><p>All sort of things run through Chaewon’s mind, all things that could have happened to the girl who was now sitting beside her without saying a word, only cold tears rolling down her face. A heavy, uncomfortable feeling filled her chest, a ball of unsaid words blocking her throat. She could only think about the worst.</p><p>So, she held onto the girl’s hand, hoping it could bring her any comfort.</p><p>
  <b>“I’m here now. I will stay with you.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>The doctors didn’t tell her what happened, they insisted on sending her out of the room and calling the other girl’s parents. Chaewon waited, sitting in the cold wooden bench as she watched people come and go. She saw the cops going in and out of the room, she heard their whispers and the cries from the parents – yet, she never heard the girl say a single thing, her voice too small to be heard above all the rest, too weak to ask for the help she needed back then.</p><p>Chae felt like a part of herself was torn apart when she was finally allowed back into the room after talking to the cops, only to see the girl in different clothes and with all sort of medical things connected to her to monitor her state. She had her eyes closed, but she didn’t look peaceful.</p><p>Taking a seat beside her, Chaewon only held her hand until it was time to go, leaving with a promise of coming back.</p><p>And so, she did, early in the morning before school, meeting the girl’s opaque eyes that were now wide open. For a while they just stared at each other, Chae’s chestnut ones covered with concern, meeting only a black mirror in return.</p><p><b>“Who are you?”</b> Was the first thing the girl ever told her, her voice small and hesitating.</p><p>Chaewon had forced a tense smile. <b>“Chaewon.”</b></p><p>With a weak nod, the girl reached out touch her hand lightly, for what Chaewon held hers gently.<b> “Thank you.”</b></p><p>Those words echoed in the white room, and inside Chaewon’s heart, a feeling of relief and sadness washing over her like the black waves of a dead sea. She wished this girl never had to be thankful to her.</p><p>They didn’t say anything else after it, Chaewon only keeping a hold of her hand as the girl only stared blankly at the ceiling, soulless.</p><p>Chaewon had an important test in the first period, but she arrived late at school, not minding being scolded as only the promise she made that stranger was in her mind: <b>“I will come back later. And all the days after. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone again.”</b></p><p>Chaewon always kept her promises.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>She heard the rumors of students being sent to a correction center the same week the girl was discharged from the hospital. Chaewon never bothered to listen to the rumors, instead she asked for permission to visit the girl at home and her parents granted it. Oddly, all along Chaewon was the only one who ever appeared there.</p><p>It was weird at first, they didn’t talk, the girl would only give her some weak, lifeless smiles as a greeting and they would just sit there – Chaewon on a chair placed near her bed and the girl on the bed, wearing baggy clothes that always seemed two sizes bigger, as if she was hiding of the world; she was and Chaewon couldn’t blame her. It was hard to tell why she insisted, why she spent so much of her time there, but she just did and seeing the girl’s wounded face get a little better day by day was enough.</p><p>So, she just started bringing new books, asking for the girl’s preferences before buying her a new comic book or bringing an extra candy bar. Their small conversations, full of cautious words and half trues, were only the beginning and with each word, each new interaction, a small, soft spot grew into Chaewon’s heart making her question even her own reasons to stay.</p><p>The parents would thank her for being such a good friend – Chaewon only bowed her head politely, after all she wasn’t even sure if they were friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p><b>“You can call me Minjoo.”</b> The girl had finally told her one day as Chaewon worked on her homework, while the brunette watched her with the big brown eyes that still looked like black pools of sorrow most of the time, but every once in a while would show a glimpse of hope. Chaewon always paid attention to those moments, appreciating the sight as the precious thing it was. <b>“I…I think I like this name better now.”</b></p><p>Chaewon slowly closed her notebook, nodding in understanding. Of course, no one would want the name that was in the dirty mouths that gossip about her, in the rumors that so carelessly twisted the story and turned what was already a nightmare into one big trap for the victim, the name that was now forever connected to the very moment this girl so desperate needed to forget.</p><p>With her lips turning into a small smile, she offered her hand to the girl to hold.<b> “Nice to meet you Minjoo. I hope we can be friends.”</b></p><p>Gingerly, Minjoo’s fingers involved hers, her grip light as she held Chaewon’s hand for a long moment. Gentle, soft, slightly trembling – the handshake carried a different weight than any other, it marked a new beginning. <b>“I know we will.”</b></p><p>For the first time, Minjoo smiled at her and there was no hesitation on it. For the first time she didn’t avoid her gaze or closed herself off, instead she allowed Chaewon into her world.</p><p>That night, as Chaewon was received by the empty house that waited for her, she smiled at the photograph placed on her nightstand. She couldn’t be there for her mother, but she would be there for Minjoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Slowly, they grew closer together as Minjoo became a little less afraid and more like she used to be. Their meetings were still at her place and she still wouldn’t attend to school, but they always found what to talk about. Be it all the books Minjoo loved so much, or Chaewon’s 'news' about her quiet school life with all the boring assignments and homework. She never told anyone at school about them – the people there didn’t deserve to know. Minjoo was more than a sad story, more than a gossip for people to have fun with and Chaewon would never give them this pleasure.</p><p>Caring for her was becoming Chae’s second nature, one that grew stronger as time went by, just like her affection for Min and for all the little things she had learned about her now.</p><p><b>“Did they…Did they ever ask about me?”</b> Minjoo had asked her one night, after the lights were out and Chaewon had taken her place on the pile of blankets in the floor that would be her bed for the night.</p><p>The girl didn’t need to say who “they” were, there weren’t that many people she has ever been close to. Chae wondered if Min still could love the people who were the reason for all the bad things that happened to her – she wondered if she could bring herself to hate them. <b>“I didn’t tell anyone I found you that day.”</b></p><p>In the darkness of the room she could only hear the soft shuffle of Minjoo’s blanket as she nodded, her chin resting against the fabric – she always covered herself so much, another armor to keep her protected from the world. <b>“Are they fine?”</b></p><p>Chae took in a deep breath, thinking about what to say. Were they? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t know any of those people well and rumors were never reliable…Still, she could feel Minjoo’s expecting gaze on her, she could feel how much it meant to her. Of course, she still loved them. <b>“They are okay.”</b></p><p>Silence fell over them and Chaewon closed her eyes, her breath steady as she waited for what she knew was to come. Somehow, during those months, she had learned to give Minjoo her time and to be ready to be there to listen. Now it was one of those times.</p><p><b>“I want to go back to school…A different school.”</b> Min continued, her small words carrying a heavy weight – fear and determination. Leaving the safety of those walls wouldn’t be easy, more than that, leaving behind the memories and the pain it brought, maybe something that she would never be able to do completely. <b>“An all girls school.”</b></p><p>Chaewon nodded, although Minjoo couldn’t see her. One step at time, it was all that Minjoo needed to do and this one was a big step. One that would take all her strength and courage to take – but Minjoo was strong, she just needed to have someone there for her, like all of us do.</p><p>
  <b>“Do you want me to go with you?”</b>
</p><p>Even before Minjoo’s reply Chaewon already knew she would do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>The dorm seemed small and a little cramped, but somehow she felt a little better there than back at the big apartment where she always alone – her dad didn’t mind it, he was always away, perhaps he would always be. But now Chaewon had someone else in her life.</p><p>Minjoo looked like a child, although it was officially their first year of high school and she was the one who insisted on moving into the dorm of the new school, the nervousness was clear on her face. She didn’t like being alone, therefore her parents found a way to make sure they would be together now.</p><p>If part of Chaewon was aware that keeping Minjoo dependent of her care and protection was a dangerous thing, a bigger part of her wanted to stay – be it a sense of responsibility, her way of trying to compensate for what happened to her mother, or simply the fruit of her growing affection for the younger girl, it was too strong to ignore. Therefore, she was here and she didn’t plan on leaving.</p><p>Bit by bit, Min would regain her independence, she would grow confident and braver and be able to face the world once more, but for now Chaewon would be there to make sure she would be able to do it.</p><p>They had it all planned, knowing each corner of the school, making sure to always stay close – Chae even gave her some safety items and they would even monitor each other’s phone…All those things that seemed a little too much, but that allowed Minjoo to feel safer in a new environment, the things that made a little easier for her to once more risk taking a step in this hostile reality.</p><p>For the first couple of days, the white dorm seemed to make Minjoo uneasy, still uncomfortable and insecure. She would be fine during the day, trying to smile and act like everything was normal, hiding under the new identity she used as a way to escape from the past. But at nights, Chaewon would catch her sitting by the edge of the bed, panting heavily, her shoulders curved and her face pale, after another nightmare.</p><p>And just like that first night, she didn’t ask any questions, she just went to her and hugged the girl until she would stop shaking and her cold hands became warmer again. Those times, made Chaewon wonder if the monsters that haunted Minjoo’s mind would ever leave her, even if the real one was now behind bars in a faraway city – some marks never completely fade, they never disappear and all you can do is try to overwrite it, in the best way you can.</p><p><b>“Can you sleep with me?”</b> Min had asked one day, her voice quiet as the two of them were getting ready to bed. She was fidgeting with her fingers, a nervous look on her face that was almost guilty – she must feel like it, she must feel the burden of having to deal with so much and never being able to do it alone.</p><p>Chae had only smiled warmly at her, before moving with her own pillow to the bed, where the two of them just laid there, facing each other as the older presented her open hand to Minjoo, in a silent invitation for her to hold – the younger girl’s smile was genuine as she accepted it, the grip firm as they said their goodnights and finally went to sleep.</p><p>After that night, Chaewon didn’t wait for a request, simply moving to her bed and holding her hand, their fingers intertwining as they fell asleep together. Their bond, that was both marked by the gentle, warm and familiar touch, was even stronger than any monsters of the past. No, Chaewon couldn’t always keep the nightmares away, but now, Minjoo would only bring her to a tight hug as soon as she woke up and it seemed to ease the pain; at times, Chaewon wouldn’t fall asleep immediately, her thumb coming to brush the back of Min’s hand lightly, patiently waiting until the moment she could feel her grip a little stronger, her peaceful face turning into a pained frown and only then Chaewon would act, bringing Minjoo to her arms and whispering softly. <b>“I’m here. Chaewon is here, Minjoo.” </b>She would repeat time after time, her hands gently caressing her back until the girl relaxed in her arms<b>. “You’re safe now.”</b> A soft kiss on her head and she would feel Minjoo’s arms coming to hug her back.</p><p>Sometimes Chae would be tormented by her own bad dreams of a past she would rather forget, and she would also feel the comfort of Minjoo’s presence, the hesitant touches that would safely guide her out of darkness and back to her own safe haven – was Minjoo it for her? Maybe on her path to save her, she was also saved.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she was met by Minjoo’s dark chocolate ones, the ones that were still not as bright as they used to be, but that now had the glint of hope and courage in them. The morning light shyly illuminated the room, painting everything in a soft yellow light that wasn’t as warm as Minjoo gentle fingers on her hair.</p><p><b>“You have nightmares too.” </b>She commented, her voice small as if she was afraid of the reaction her words could have, afraid of overstepping their limits.</p><p>But the older girl just closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face as she nodded. <b>“I guess we all do.”</b></p><p>Her nightmares were not like Minjoo’s, she didn’t dream of something that happened to her, instead she dreamed of waiting for hours and hours for her mother to come home and she would never appear, only the darkness surrounding Chaewon forever – just like in reality, she wasn’t there when her mother found her end in the hands of a monster, she was only a child waiting at home, a child who grew up regretting not being able to do anything to protect the person she loved the most.</p><p><b>“Why didn’t you leave?”</b> Now? That night a year ago? It didn’t matter, Chaewon’s reason to stay was the same.</p><p><b>“How could I?”</b> She smiled and felt Min’s fingers stop moving on her hair, the younger woman’s eyes darker.</p><p><b>“You didn’t know me. No one did.”</b> There was bitterness in her voice, but moreover, sadness. Chaewon could only think about that night, think about how she was so focused on her own sorrow, trying to drown herself in school work to escape reality, when seeing Minjoo by chance brought her back to reality forever – a dark, deep and complicated reality where nothing goes as we plan and we have no control over things. <b>“I thought I should…I was going to…And no one would have come.”</b> Minjoo’s voice didn’t break, her sober tone revealed how much it hurt, but now it also seemed like part of the past, part of something she no longer needed to hold on to.</p><p><b>“I’m glad I did.”</b> She tightened her grip on Min’s hand, her eyes looking for hers<b>.  “I used to think that maybe if I worked really hard, I could fix the world. I could fix what was broken inside me…Now I know it’s possible.”</b></p><p><b>“I’m not sure if I’m really fixed…” </b>Minjoo didn’t avert her gaze, giving her a weak smile that couldn’t reach her eyes. <b>“If I will ever be.”</b></p><p>Shaking her head slowly, Chaewon gave her a genuine, hopeful smile. <b>“Little by little, we will fix each other.” </b>Just like today, staying close and looking after each other, slowly building their own reality, one where Minjoo wouldn’t be tormented by the past and Chaewon wouldn’t regret the things she could never have done. It was a big dream, but she had learned that sometimes, it’s worth trying. <b>“Not back to what we used to be, but to the best we can be.”</b></p><p>She wasn’t able to save Minjoo from her own monster, but she was able to find her and perhaps it was as important – maybe, it was what made the difference for both of them, what kept the shadows away as they created their own little light.</p><p>Min’s hand came to cup her cheek, her eyes softening as she looked at her with a new emotion strong enough to push away the sorrow that made the bright onyx opaque. Very slowly, she nodded, coming closer to involve Chaewon in a tight, warm embrace that was the safest she had ever met.</p><p><b>“Someday.”</b> She promised, her head finding the comfort of Chae’s shoulder, and the older girl hugged her back, her smile growing a bit as she closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.</p><p>
  <b>“Someday.” </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, I know way too short. But I think at least I put some hope on it...I guess.</p><p>Thanks Mug and Charlie for reading it before. Thanks everyone who read it now, again my apologies for anything. See you next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>